Not Today
Not Today ist ein Lied von BTS. Es ist auf dem Album You Never Walk Alone, welches am 13. Februar 2017 veröffentlicht wurde, zu finden. Veröffentlichung Not Today wurde am 20. Februar 2017 von Big Hit Entertainment zusammen mit einem Musikvideo veröffentlicht. Es ist auf dem Album You Never Walk Alone, welches am 13. Februar 2017 veröffentlicht wurde, zu finden. Inhalt Das Lied richtet sich an alle Underdogs und soll sie dazu ermutigen, niemals aufzugeben und weiter zu kämpfen („If you can’t fly, then run. Today we will survive. If you can’t run, then walk. (...) If you can’t walk, then crawl. Even if you have to crawl, gear up. Aim your gun! Ready! Fire!“). Musikvideo thumb|left|335 px Innerhalb eines halben Tages erreichte das Musikvideo zu Not Today fünf Millionen Aufrufe auf YouTube. Zwei Wochen nach Veröffentlichung wurde das Video insgesamt mehr als 30.000.000 mal aufgerufen. Lyrics All the underdogs in the world A day may come when we lose But it is not today Today we fight! No not today 언젠가 꽃은 지겠지 But no not today 그 때가 오늘은 아니지 슈가/랩몬 No no not today 아직은 죽기엔 Too good day No no not today 슈가/제이홉 No no no 슈가/랩몬 not today 그래 우리는 extra But still part of this world Extra plus ordinary 그것도 별 거 아녀 오늘은 절대 죽지 말아 빛은 어둠을 뚫고 나가 새 세상 너도 원해 Oh baby yes I want it 날아갈 수 없음 뛰어 Today we will survive 뛰어갈 수 없음 걸어 Today we will survive 걸어갈 수 없음 기어 기어서라도 gear up 겨눠 총! 조준! 발사! Not not today! Not not today! Hey 뱁새들아 다 hands up Hey 친구들아 다 hands up Hey 나를 믿는다면 hands up 총! 조준! 발사! 죽지 않아 묻지 마라 소리 질러 not not today 꿇지 마라 울지 않아 손을 들어 not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today 총! 조준! 발사! Too hot 성공을 doublin’ Too hot 차트를 덤블링 Too high we on 트램펄린 Too high 누가 좀 멈추길 우린 할 수가 없었단다 실패 서로가 서롤 전부 믿었기에 What you say yeah (say yeah) Not today yeah (day yeah) 오늘은 안 죽어 절대 yeah 너의 곁에 나를 믿어 Together we won’t die 나의 곁에 너를 믿어 Together we won’t die 함께라는 말을 믿어 방탄이란 걸 믿어 (믿어) 겨눠 총! 조준! 발사! Not not today! Not not today! Hey 뱁새들아 다 hands up Hey 친구들아 다 hands up Hey 나를 믿는다면 hands up 총! 조준! 발사! 죽지 않아 묻지 마라 소리 질러 not not today 꿇지 마라 울지 않아 손을 들어 not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today 총! 조준! 발사! Throw it up! Throw it up! 니 눈 속의 두려움 따위는 버려 Break it up! Break it up! 널 가두는 유리천장 따윈 부숴 Turn it up! (turn it up!) Burn it up! (burn it up!) 승리의 날까지 (fight!) 무릎 꿇지 마 무너지지마 정국/지민 That’s (do) not today! Not not today! Not not today! Hey 뱁새들아 다 hands up Hey 친구들아 다 hands up Hey 나를 믿는다면 hands up 총! 조준! 발사! 죽지 않아 묻지 마라 소리 질러 not not today 꿇지 마라 울지 않아 손을 들어 not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today Hey not not today 총! 조준! 발사! Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Lied (BTS)